Enemy
by Sunny D Writez
Summary: Bonnie and Damon have never been able to stand each other, despite the fact that she's best friends with his brother. Struggling to break free of their own toxic relationships, they find an escape in each other, while desperately trying to fight any feelings that may go beyond the physical. AU/AH
1. LoveHate

**A/N: This fic is All Human. The idea for it came from an original story I was going to do but for some reason I wanted to put a Bamon spin on it, so it's officially a fanfic! Don't worry, I'm not going to abandon Outsider. That story is my first priority.**

**Warning: This story will contain very mature content, hence the rating. There will strong language, violence, elements of abuse, and sexual situations. It will get more lemon-y as it continues. To any Tyler fans, please don't hate me. This fic is AU/AH and I didn't want to use any OCs, so he will be very O.O.C.**

**Now that I've given fair warning I hope you all give this fic a fair chance.**

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to LJ Smith and The CW. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p><strong>1 - LoveHate**

Bonnie Bennett was afraid. This emotion was foreign to her, as Bonnie didn't fear much, but at this moment she was afraid of what was about to happen. Tyler Lockwood was seething, as they stood in the kitchen of their cozy apartment, staring each other down. Bonnie didn't say a word in hopes that he wouldn't explode. Her momentary silence made no difference. Breaking his glare, Tyler picked up the china plate that was sitting on the counter beside him, and smashed it on the floor as hard as he could. The act caused Bonnie to jump.

"Tyler! What the hell are you doing?!" She screamed, frantically. Her china dishes were the last Christmas gift she'd received from her mother before she passed away and he knew this, yet he was picking up another one. She ran toward him but he quickly moved out of her reach.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me!" He hissed. "Pick one, Bonnie. It's either these, or you." _Crash! _There went another one. He moved quickly, and Bonnie had a second to duck as the mug she'd bought him from her family vacation in Florida four years ago, went whizzing past her head and smashed into the wall.

"You're fucking crazy," Bonnie determined as she slowly straightened up. He stood there, glaring at her, his fists balled tight. It looked like he was having an internal struggle to keep from smashing his fist into her mouth. In the five years they'd been together, he'd never put his hands on her. She didn't want to take a chance on that changing tonight.

She started to back away from him as she spoke. "You need to leave," she said, in a calmer tone. "If you break any more of my stuff, I'll call the cops." She turned and headed out of the kitchen toward the living-room. She desperately wanted to get her hands on her phone and head out the door.

"Are you threatening me?" He was following her now. She quickened her pace. "Don't walk away from me! I have some things to say to you!" Her quick pace turned into a sprint when there was another crash behind her. He had kicked over one of two things, their television, or his surround sound speakers. She knew his anger had reached a level of no return if he was breaking his own things. She snatched her iPhone off the coffee table and ran to the door. He moved fast and she barely had it open before he was slamming it shut from behind her.

"You're not going anywhere," he hissed in her ear.

"I shouldn't have to." She tried to keep her voice steady, but the wealth of emotions she was feeling caused it to waver. She turned to face him and tried to look unfazed. "Just leave, Tyler, and there won't be anymore problems. I've wanted out of this relationship for months. I'm much better off without you."

His face contorted into more rage and he advanced toward her but she quickly moved back and held up her phone. "You better not touch me," she advised. "I have no problem calling the police." She really didn't want to have to take it there. Somewhere deep down, she still loved the kid, in spite of his violent temper. It didn't matter, anyway. The option to make good on her threat was taken from her as the phone was pried from her grip and she had to helplessly watch it be thrown against the wall. Her eyes had widened in horror. Her iPhone was expensive, and important to her. He'd just taken it a step too far.

"Who are you going to call now?"

Bonnie's rage boiled over as the reality of what he'd just done sank in. She lost all her composure and common sense and attacked. "Fuck you!" She screamed as she jumped on him, hitting whatever part of him she could get to. He threw his arm up to try and deflect the blows but when she didn't relent, the names and obscenities flying from her mouth, he let out a howl of rage and shoved her with full force. Her tiny body flew and hit the wall hard, taking the breath right out of her lungs, and she had no time to react as his fist came flying at her. It smashed into the wall not even an inch from her face. Her eyes widened in horror as he jacked her up by her shirt.

His beet red face was an inch from hers and he was breathing heavily as he spoke. "If you want out, then **you **leave."

He released her then stepped back. She looked at him with disbelief and hurt, and she saw nothing in his dark eyes. No longer able to fight the tears she flew from the house, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was knocking on her best friend's door ten minutes later. The night was cool and she was hugging herself as she waited. She hadn't grabbed anything, including her jacket, in her haste to leave her home. It took a minute, as expected at this late hour, but the door was opened by a very sleepy Stefan Salvatore. It was obvious he'd been in bed by the state of his hair, and he wore nothing but a wifebeater and a pair of gray sweatpants, his typical bedtime attire.<p>

"I'm so sorry for waking you," Bonnie said, unable to keep her voice from shaking. Stefan's expression instantly turned to one of concern and Bonnie's tears once again started to spill over. "It's just that...me and Tyler..." She couldn't get it out.

"Hey, hey, come here!" Stefan quickly wrapped her up in a tight embrace. Bonnie was pressed against his chest and she cried freely, her entire body shaking as she sobbed. He just held her comfortingly, allowing her to let it out.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's well of tears had run dry by the time Stefan was tucking her into bed in one of the six bedrooms of the Salvatore mansion. He was sitting beside her on the edge of the bed and gave her a small smile as she made herself comfortable. She looked even tinier laying against the large double pillows, underneath the huge comforter.<p>

"Feeling any better?" He asked her.

"I do now," she replied. "Being around you always makes me feel a little better."

"I hate seeing you like that, Bonnie," Stefan said. "I've been telling you your relationship with Tyler has been toxic for years. I obviously can't tell you what to do, but you really should consider taking a break from it all."

Bonnie sighed. "I know you're right," she said. "It's just crazy how much you can hate someone you're so deeply in love with."

Stefan nodded. "I've been there," he reminded her. "They say there's a thin line."

Bonnie looked around the room, the biggest in the mansion. "How would Damon feel about me sleeping in his room?" She asked, curiously.

Stefan shrugged. "Doesn't matter, he's not here."

"I hope he stays in Louisiana or wherever he is for another year," Bonnie half-joked, causing Stefan to chuckle. "Visiting you has been a lot more pleasant these past months with the absence of your rude brother."

"You're not the only person to tell me that," Stefan revealed with a laugh. "You need some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Stefan.

"Night, Bonnie." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead before turning off the bedside lamp. Bonnie turned on her side and closed her eyes, listening to the sound of his feet shuffling away. The door creaked open and there was a moment of silence, Bonnie knew he was taking a last look back at her, then it shut. Bonnie relaxed at the sound of his bedroom door shutting down the hall, and she soon drifted off to sleep, feeling much safer here than in her own home.

* * *

><p>The next morning Bonnie was startled awake by the loud sound of a heavy bag hitting the floor. She looked up to see a familiar pair of electric blue eyes glaring down at her. She sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes as she already knew she was about to get a face full of attitude.<p>

"Question. Why the hell are you in my bed?" Damon Salvatore did not look pleased.


	2. Funhouse

**A/N: So sorry guys, but this may be my last update for the next two weeks or so. My brother is coming into town and I won't have time to write while he's here. I'm going to try my best to update Outsider by Monday, but if not it'll be a wait for that story too.**

**Anyway, hope you guys still enjoy this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p><strong>2 - Funhouse<strong>

"What are you doing here?"

"This is my house!" Damon cried.

"Haven't you been living in Louisiana for almost a year," Bonnie replied, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She threw back the covers and climbed out of the bed.

"That doesn't give you free reign to my room," Damon snapped.

"Take it up with Stefan," Bonnie advised as she stepped past him. "But don't be a jerk about it. I needed a place to crash last night. Why wouldn't he give his bestie the biggest room in the house?" Bonnie's tone was teasing. She hadn't seen Damon in months but it was all too easy for them to fall immediately back into their old habits of annoying each other.

"That's my shirt!" Damon cried as she left the room, referring to the long white tee she was wearing. Stefan had pulled it out of one of Damon's drawers, along with a pair of his own basketball shorts, and given it to her as makeshift pajamas the night before. As icky as she'd initially felt putting on an article of Damon's clothing, she knew there was nothing more comfortable to sleep in than a man's shirt. She spent many nights in one of Tyler's, and sometimes even a pair of his boxers.

"Should've taken it with you!" She threw back at Damon. She descended the stairs, wishing she had grabbed her socks as the floor was cold and her bare feet were freezing. She heard noises coming from the kitchen and headed in there, expecting Stefan was making himself something to eat. She was greeted by his girlfriend, Elena Gilbert, instead.

Elena turned from the pot of tea she was making and smiled at Bonnie when she walked in. "Hey Bonnie," she said, cheerfully. She was dressed in her scrubs and was unsurprised by Bonnie's presence in the house or her state of undress. Bonnie knew this meant Stefan must have already filled her in. "Want some tea?"

"I'm okay," Bonnie said as she settled into one of the stools in front of the counter. "When did you get here?"

"About five minutes ago," Elena replied, as she poured herself a cup. "I wanted to stop by and see Stefan before I went to work. I'm pulling a double."

"Where is Stefan?"

"In the shower," she responded. "I'm guessing you already encountered Damon."

"Ugh, unfortunately," Bonnie said with an eye roll causing Elena to laugh. "And he's still the exact same Damon. What is he even doing here?"

"I'm guessing Rebekah problems." Elena leaned over the counter as she sipped her tea. "Those two are on and off again so much I can't keep track. And I thought Stefan and I were bad in the beginning. We can't even compare to them." Bonnie nodded her head in agreement. Stefan and Elena had started dating for the first time about six years ago, during their junior year of high school. They were both popular and attractive and had connected instantly. Elena was a cheerleader, Stefan was the star of the football team, and they seemed like the perfect match. They both had recently deceased parents, Elena had lost hers the summer before junior year in a tragic car accident, Stefan had lost his mom to cancer as a child then his father to cancer two weeks prior to moving back to Mystic Falls. Needless to say, they were both depressed at the start of the school year and found solace in each other, and fell hard and fast.

Bonnie, who was already friends with Elena, had grown very close with Stefan during this time and she'd tried to warn them both against moving too fast. Of course they didn't listen, and they started fighting a lot and breaking up and getting back together constantly. They broke up again right before graduation. Elena and Bonnie went off to college together, Stefan left town for a little while to stay with his Uncle Zach in Florida, and both dated other people. Bonnie was the only person from back home Stefan had kept in contact with during his time out-of-state, aside from his brother, and it was obvious to her neither he nor Elena were over each other.

Right out of college, Elena got a job as a nurse at the local hospital, with plans to eventually go back to school and get her doctorate, and Stefan was back in town by then. They promptly got back together, and a year later they were still going strong. Bonnie had moved in with Tyler right out of school, and although she had a degree in Education, she was currently helping her grandmother run her antique shop. During this time, Damon had moved to New Orleans with his longtime girlfriend, Rebekah. Now, he was back, which must have meant that relationship had finally met it's end.

"They're both nuts," Bonnie said to Elena in a whisper. "I don't like either of them. They live for drama and chaos. They're perfect for each other."

"Rebekah will be calling him off the hook and Damon will be on a plane back to New Orleans before the week is up," Elena stated, confidently. "What about you? How are you doing?" Bonnie could read the concern in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Stefan told you about Tyler and I, didn't he?"

"He told me you guys had a fight and you needed to get out of the house," Elena explained. "He didn't...hit you, did he?"

"No! No, he didn't," Bonnie said, quickly. He hadn't technically hit her, she had hit him. A lot. She didn't want to tell Elena about the violent tantrums he'd been throwing lately, or the fact that he had been bringing out a formerly dormant violent side of her. She would surely tell Stefan, and Bonnie wasn't sure how'd he handle that information. He'd most likely try to demand her to move out and leave Tyler for good, opining that if he hadn't put his hands on her yet, he would eventually. Bonnie didn't want to believe this. Not _her _Tyler. In high school, he'd been an angry, violent, douchey kid until he and Bonnie started dating. He was soft and loving with her. She always brought out the best in him, and even his mother could see it. She'd never approved of any of Tyler's girlfriends until Bonnie, and she hadn't even warmed up to her until she saw the dramatic change in her son that hadn't come about until their relationship. He'd promised Bonnie she was the one he could never, ever hurt in any way and until the last couple years, he'd lived up to that. Bonnie told herself, if Tyler wanted to keep her in his life, than he would have to make some serious changes.

"I don't know what's happened with us," Bonnie said with a sigh."Nothing is the same anymore. I can't even remember what we were fighting about last night. We fight so often it's all become one big, red, angry blur."

"I'm so sorry, Bonnie," Elena sympathized. "You deserve to be happy. If that means cutting Tyler out of your life, than that may be what you need to do."

"Good morning, ladies," Stefan sang as he waltzed in the kitchen, his happy tone shattering the serious moment between the girls. He stopped in front of Elena with a smile on his face. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hey, handsome," she threw back with a smile before he planted a kiss on her. "I made you some tea."

"Cool," Stefan said as he grabbed a mug. "How'd you sleep, Bo?" Bo was a nickname Stefan had donned Bonnie with a long time ago.

"Pretty good," she said. "It's always weird sleeping in a bed that's not your own. Especially when you think of all the women that Damon has had in that bed. The thought alone makes me feel icky all over."

"Yet you wanted so bad to be one of those women," Damon quipped, walking into the kitchen unexpectedly, "You didn't have to sleep there. I have to tell you, Bons, if I wasn't there, it doesn't count."

"Could you be any more gross?" Bonnie asked rhetorically.

"Yes," he responded, simply.

"Don't start you two," Stefan admonished them. "Damon, you've been back all of five minutes and you're already working people's nerves."

"As long as you're happy to have me back, baby brother," Damon said with a smirk. "That's all that matters."

"I have got to get going," Elena announced than looked to Stefan. "Walk me to my car, babe?"

"Of course." Stefan put down the mug he was drinking from and followed her out of the kitchen, her hand wrapped around his. Bonnie smiled at how cute they were, though feeling a twinge of sadness inside at the fact that she and Tyler rarely had cute moments like that anymore. Holding hands, snuggling, stealing kisses, that all seemed to be a thing of the past.

Bonnie sighed, stood up, and walked over to the fridge. She grabbed a carton of milk out and placed it on the counter, then stood on her tippy toes to get a box of cereal from one of the cupboards. When she turned back around, the eldest Salvatore brother was pouring the milk she'd taken it into his own bowl.

"Damon!" She cried. "That was the last of it!"

"Was it?" He looked at the empty carton with faux surprise. "Oops."

"Nobody makes cereal milk first, you totally just did that on purpose!" She screamed. She was getting a lot angrier than this situation warranted, but with everything she'd been dealing with the smallest thing was likely to set her off.

"I'm not like other people." He snatched the box of cereal from her hands and it took everything in Bonnie not to smack him across the face. Instead, she smacked the bowl of milk off the counter, the majority of it splashing onto Damon's black shirt.

"I wish you would've stayed gone," she hissed then turned and stormed out.

"What the fuck, Bonnie?!" Damon screamed after her angrily. She was satisfied at the fact that she had been able to wipe the smirk off his face.

She jetted upstairs. She grabbed her clothes from the night before out of Damon's room and went into Stefan's to get dressed. She was putting her last shoe on when she heard his voice in the hall, calling her name.

"In your room!" She called back.

He opened the door and lingered in the frame, shaking his head at her. "I really can't leave you guys alone for two minutes?"

"I'm sorry, Stefan," she said. "I've been going through so much shit lately and the last thing I need is your brother trying to piss me off."

"I know." Stefan crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry he bothered you." His voice was slightly muffled by her brown hair. They heard a noise at the door and turned to see Damon looming in the frame, looking thoroughly pissed off.

"Get out," he demanded through gritted teeth. Bonnie couldn't help but smirk at his stained shirt. All of his clothes were expensive, ruining any of them was a surefire way to enrage him.

"Don't worry, I'm going."

"Bonnie, you don't have to - " Stefan started to say but she quickly cut him off.

"No, I do, Stefan." She stopped in front of the door but Damon didn't move. He just stared down at her angrily, his blue eyes wide. "Move!" She demanded. He didn't budge. Her patience quickly ran out and she pushed him as hard as she could. Damon was solid, so it didn't move him that much, but enough for her to attempt to squeeze her tiny body past him. He reached out and grabbed her arm, causing her to shout, and a struggle ensued.

"Hey! Hey, stop it!" Stefan ran at them and quickly pulled Bonnie away.

"Don't ever fucking touch me!" Bonnie screamed, trying to swing at Damon but Stefan blocked her.

"Don't touch her, Damon!" Stefan scolded him

"Fuck her," Damon spat.

"Are ya'll serious! Like children, you two, I swear!" Stefan was clearly irritated as he pulled Bonnie to the stairs.

"If he would've moved I wouldn't have had to push him!" Bonnie shouted.

"Don't come back here again!" Damon shouted back.

"Hey!" Stefan yelled at his brother. "Just shut up, okay?"

"Fuck you!" Bonnie was yelling. Stefan placed his hand on her upper back to gently guide her down the stairs. He did not miss these volatile disagreements between his brother and his best friend, and Damon's time away had unfortunately done nothing to change their feelings toward each other. If anything, it seemed to have heightened their animosity.

Once she hit the bottom floor, Bonnie was rushing toward the front door. "Bonnie, wait!" Stefan quickly rushed after her. "Where are you going?"

"Home!"

"You can't. What if Tyler is still there?"

"He's not," she informed. "He has work at this time."

"So, what are you going to do?"

She sighed as she mulled it over. "I'm going to grab some of my stuff and go to my Grams," she decided.

"Are you sure that's what you're going to do?" Stefan had heard this before, but Tyler was always able to talk her into staying and trying to work things out.

"Yes, I'm sure," Bonnie said, opening the door. "Don't worry about it. I'll call you when I get to her house."

Stefan nodded, although he was still unsure. "Ok, don't forget. Love you, Bo."

"Love you too!" She called back at him as she headed down the steps to her car.

Stefan watched her drive off before closing the door. He headed back up to his room and settling onto his bed when Damon, attired in a new shirt, re-entered.

"Why do you always take that little bitch's side?"

"I don't, and don't fucking call her that," Stefan snapped. He lay with his eyes closed as he spoke. Admittedly, he had missed his brother being around, but he knew dude was an ass when he wanted to be. "What happened with you and Rebekah? Why are you back here, Damon?"

"I missed you, brother."

"Seriously."

"She tried to stab me."

Stefan opened his eyes and sat up. "What?!"

"I came home late and she came at me with a kitchen knife," Damon elaborated. His face was completely passive as he said this, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "She's convinced herself that I'm sleeping with her best friend."

"Who? Haley?"

"Yeah. She's not even my type," Damon said, smugly.

"A hot brunette is exactly your type," Stefan disagreed. He was judging by Damon's previous girlfriends, Rosie and Andie, and a lot of the girls he tended to take home after drunken bar nights. He'd broken the mold with Rebekah Mikaelson, a very pretty, very mean, insanely jealous blonde. He'd dated Rebekah before and during those other two relationships, but for some reason he always ended up back with Rebekah. Even after Stefan told him about the time she drunkenly tried to have revenge sex with him after finding out Damon had hooked up with another girl while they were together. Damon still swore that was the only time he'd ever cheated on her. They made up and moved to New Orleans together, where her family resided. She had a hold on Damon that he just couldn't explain.

"How long are you staying for?" Stefan questioned.

"Indefinitely," Damon stated. "I'm done with Bekah. I'm tired of having to sleep with one eye open." He started to back out of the room. "It's my house too, Stefan. Dad left it to Uncle Zach who gave it to us. Get used to having me back, you need me in your life."

Stefan shook his head and closed his eyes again. He still wasn't convinced Damon was here to stay. It would take something very special for him to leave Bekah for good.

* * *

><p>The apartment was quiet when Bonnie entered. She looked around and noticed the mess Tyler had created the night before was all cleaned up. She was still without a phone, which annoyed her to no end, and she wanted to just get her stuff and get out. She headed into the bedroom and grabbed a suitcase from the back of her closet. She'd barely put her first item in when a voice from behind her startled her. She whirled around to see a sad-faced Tyler standing in the doorway of the bedroom with his hands in his pockets.<p>

"What the hell!" She screeched. "You're scared the hell out of me?!"

"I'm sorry, baby."

"Why aren't you at work?" She asked.

"I couldn't go," he confessed, stepping into the room, closer to her. "I knew you might come back to get your stuff. I couldn't stand the thought of coming back to an empty house." Bonnie looked to the floor sadly. "Baby, please don't leave." He took another step toward her, removing his hand from his pocket and reaching out but she stepped back. "I know I fucked up last night, but it will never happen again. I promise." He looked like he was on the verge of tears. This look was what always broke her. "Just stay. We can work on this. You can't leave me, Bonnie. Please."

She shook her head. "I can't do this anymore, Tyler." She went back to the closet and grabbed an armful of her clothes off the rack. Tyler made a grab for it when she tried to stuff them in the suitcase.

"You can't leave me," he said, desperately.

"Give them to me," Bonnie said in a serious tone. She snatched them back and put them in the suitcase, but before she could zip it up he grabbed it off the bed and her clothes spilled onto the floor. She rolled her eyes. This would've been so much easier if he would've just gone to work like he was supposed to, she thought to herself.

"Fine," she said, calmly. "I'll send for my stuff later. Goodbye, Tyler."

"Bonnie, please!" Tyler's voice was cracking as she walked past him out of the room. "Bonnie, I love you! Bonnie!" She didn't respond and he heard the sound of the front door shutting a moment later. He looked around the empty room before furiously kicking the suitcase. He knew he had no one to blame but himself.

* * *

><p>Sheila Bennett was not surprised when she opened her front door to reveal her granddaughter on the other side. Bonnie's emerald eyes were brimmed with the tears she was fighting to hold back. "Hi Grams," Bonnie said with a smile that didn't meet her eyes. "Is it okay if I stay with you for a little while?"<p>

"Of course, sweetie." Sheila stepped aside and let her enter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just want to make it clear that Damon wasn't going to actually _hit _Bonnie, he was just reacting to her trying to shove him. Reviews much appreciated! Love you guys!**


	3. The Resistance

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to The CW. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p><strong>3 - The Resistance<strong>

Bonnie placed a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of her Grams before settling into the chair across from her. "You really didn't have to," Sheila told her as she picked up her fork. "I was looking forward to cooking for you again. It's been a long time."

"I wanted to, Grams," Bonnie told her. "Cooking helps me...get my mind off things."

"How long are you going to be here?"

"Not long," Bonnie said. "I'm going to be looking for places. Elena told me she saw a cute townhouse over on Myrtle."

"There's no need to rush," Grams said. "I love having you here, I just wish it was under different circumstances." Bonnie nodded sadly. "How long until you forgive Tyler?"

"Tyler and I are over."

"I've heard this before."

"I know but it's different this time," Bonnie promised. "It's better for both of us if we just move on, and I realize that now." Bonnie's cell buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out to see Stefan's name on the screen. "Eat up, Grams." She stood and went into the other room as she picked up the phone. She had to revert back to using her old cell again since Tyler destroyed her precious iPhone. She wasn't happy about it but she just couldn't go without a cell.

"How are you doing, Bo?" Stefan's voice crackled from the other side.

"I'm fine," Bonnie replied, though Stefan could still hear a hint of sadness in her tone. "Thanks again for letting me crash."

"Of course," he said. "Are you still at your grandmother's?"

"Yes," she answered. "Don't worry, I haven't gone running back to Tyler, and I'm not going to. Only problem is, I wasn't able to get my stuff from the house."

"Why not?"

"He was there when I went to pick it up," she replied. "He wouldn't let it happen. I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't want to face him again."

"I'll get your stuff."

"No, that's not necessary," Bonnie said, quickly. "I can ask my Grams. He won't give her a hard time, he's terrified of her."

"I'll do it," Stefan stated, firmly. "There's some things I wanted to say to him anyway."

"Stefan, no, please don't make this worse," she pleaded.

"I won't," he promised. "Don't worry about it, Bo. Are you working today?"

"I'm about to head to the shop in a few minutes," she informed. "I should be off by 6."

"I'll grab your things and drop them off at your Grams."

"Okay," Bonnie finally concurred. "Maybe you should bring Elena with you. She can get my clothes, and Tyler might be less likely to flip if she's there. _Might_."

"If that will make you feel better."

"Yes. Thanks, Stefan."

* * *

><p>Damon's brows were knitted together as he studied a picture in his phone. It was taken on his birthday, celebrated in New Orleans on Bourbon Street. A wide, pearly white smile cracked Damon's face as he cheesed for the camera. A happy and slightly inebriated Rebekah, with a party hat on her head, had her arm slung over his shoulder and looked at him with a smile and a look of pure love in her eyes, their faces only inches apart. The picture reflected one of the few periods where the two were purely happy and in love. There had been no arguing or insult-slinging that night, just fun with friends and each other. As he gazed upon the photo the phone started vibrating in his hand, and a selfie of Rebekah staring seductively into the camera popped up on the screen along with her name. This was her third time calling him that day, and he was finding it harder to ignore her.<p>

His thumb was lingering over the Accept button when the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs distracted him. He looked behind him as his younger brother began to pass through the living-room toward the front door while throwing a jacket on.

"Where are you going?" Damon questioned.

"Tyler's."

Damon's face scrunched. "What the hell are you going to see that prick for?" It was no secret that Damon and Tyler heavily disliked each other. They'd had a drunken physical confrontation years ago, and there was no getting the two to make-up since then.

"He wouldn't let Bonnie get her stuff so I'm going to get it," Stefan explained.

Damon rolled her eyes. "Let her deal with her own relationship problems," he advised. "It's pointless to always come to her rescue when she's just going to end up back with him anyway."

"You have no idea how bad their relationship has gotten, Damon," Stefan said. "They had a really bad fight the other night, which is why she had to stay here. And that's also why you need to lay off her for awhile."

"Did he do something to her?" Damon asked, curiously.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss the details of her personal life."

"If one hasn't tried to stab the other, I doubt it's anything that bad," Damon opined. His brother shook his head.

"It's sad that that is what had to be the deal breaker for you."

"What can I say. I've always liked them feisty."

"You're sick, man," Stefan joked as he headed out.

* * *

><p>Tyler was not pleased when he opened the front door to reveal Stefan and Elena on the other side. He had been desperately hoping for Bonnie, so it was a crushing disappointment when he got a Salvatore instead.<p>

"What do you guys want?" Tyler demanded to know.

`We're here for Bonnie's things," Stefan stated firmly.

"Well, you're not getting them," Tyler snapped.

`Tyler, please don't make this anymore difficult than it has to be," Elena pleaded. "Bonnie just needs some space."

`She needs to come home," Tyler disagreed. "Where is she? She won't answer my calls! Is she staying with you? Is she with her grandmother?"

`That is not your concern," Stefan told him. "Your concern needs to be leaving her the hell alone."

Tyler glared at him. "Fuck you, Salvatore!"

Stefan stiffened and stepped closer to him. "Hey, hey!" Elena quickly wedged herself between the boys, who were both grilling each other. "We are not going to do this." She fixed her eyes intently on Tyler. "I am sorry for what you're going through, Tyler, but you really don't want to do anything to make this worse. Just let me in. I'll be quick." Tyler looked down at her and seemed to waver a bit. "When Bonnie is ready to talk, she'll call you." After a moment of hesitation, Tyler sighed and stepped aside. Elena rushed into the house and Tyler blocked the doorway again before Stefan could make a move.

"You're not stepping foot inside my house, dick!" Tyler snapped.

"Let's get something straight, Lockwood," Stefan said in a low, menacing tone. "You and I have always gotten along okay but Bonnie is my best friend. The only thing stopping me from stomping you into the ground is because she begged me not to. She insisted that you didn't touch her but if I find out that's a lie, there'll be nothing she can say to stop me from coming for you. You got that?"

Tyler's eyes narrowed and shouted back into the house. "Elena, you have a minute to get her shit and go!"

"I'm moving as fast as I can!" Elena yelled back.

"You're a piece of shit, Salvatore," Tyler insulted Stefan. "Just like your piece of shit brother. Don't ever come back here!" He slammed the door in his face.

* * *

><p>Bonnie walked into the back room of the antique shop, ready to take her break. Her Grams was taking the day off for a doctor's appointment but their young employee, Layla, was holding down the fort while Bonnie ate her lunch. She settled at the table with her chicken salad and pulled her old cellphone from her purse. The sight of many missed calls and text messages from Tyler alerted her to the fact that something was wrong.<p>

_Answer ur fuckin phone_, the first text from Tyler read. Bonnie scrolled down as they went on.

_You can't be fuckin serious_

_Really? You send that asshole Salvatore to get ur shit_

_You couldn't be woman enuf to face me urself!_

_That shitbag is lucky I didn't knock him the fuck out! He had the balls to threaten me!_

_What the fuck did u tell him? Did u tell him I hit you becuz that's a fuckin lie! You hit me, bitch, and as much shit as you talk ur lucky I haven't beat the shit out of you!_

_I'm glad we're done! I never want to see or speak to you again!_

Bonnie's hand was shaking as she put the phone down. She knew sending Stefan might set him off, but if her Grams had gone she wouldn't have held her tongue and he would've been pissed off about that too. Sometimes she felt like Tyler hated her, and these messages corroborated that sentiment. The relationship was over, and despite herself that fact pained Bonnie.

* * *

><p>Damon was checking his e-mail when a Skype call popped up on the screen of his Macbook Pro. Rebekah. She was exercising every technical way of communication and it was clear she wasn't going to give up until she got through to him. With a sigh, Damon hit the Accept button.<p>

Rebekah's pretty, pissed off mug filled the screen. "About fucking time," she snapped, her British accent thick with attitude.

"You look pretty," Damon replied, sardonically.

"Don't play coy with me, Damon," she said, her glossed pink lips pouted.

"I'm not," he argued. "I genuinely think you look nice. Going somewhere?"

"What concern is it to you?!" She exclaimed. "You up and left without saying a word, asshole! How dare you!"

"Did you really think I would stay after you tried to kill me?"

"If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead," she informed in a biting tone. "Maybe if you wouldn't have been fucking that whore, Haley, we wouldn't be having these problems!"

"She was your best friend last week, now all of a sudden she's a whore!" Damon shook his head. "We ran into each other and had a conversation. We were standing close so we could hear each other over the music. One of your dumb ass hens runs back to you and says we were all over each other and you immediately believe it. I have nothing else to give, Rebekah. No matter what I do or how good I am, you're not going to trust me."

"You've given me good reason to have trust issues, Damon," Rebekah pouted.

"I cheated on you over a year ago," he reminded her. "We were supposed to move on from that. I left my home for you, my family and my friends. Stopped all contact with damn near everybody expect my brother, and stayed in Louisiana with you! I never wanted to live in fucking Louisiana! It still wasn't enough, so I'm done."

"Oh, you're done?" She snapped.

"Yes I'm done," he repeated. "I'm done with you and your insane jealousy and your violent temper tantrums. I'm not going back to New Orleans, so stop fucking calling me!"

"Damon Salvatore, you fucking a-"

He slammed the laptop shut, cutting off her coming tirade. He sighed and got up to grab himself a drink when he heard the sound of the front door closing. Figuring it was Stefan coming home early from work, he grabbed a half empty bottle of bourbon he had stored in his top drawer and guzzled straight from the bottle. He wiped his mouth, and started out of the room and down the stairs. Maybe Stefan could offer some brotherly advice, or distract him from thinking about his break-up, but he didn't want to sit around in his room wallowing in his misery.

As he approached the living-room, his brow furrowed at the sound of sniffling. He entered to the sight of Bonnie Bennett sitting in a foot rest in front of the crackling fireplace. He rounded the sofa and stood off to the side of her. Trails of tears painted her face, and she was clearly distraught. She didn't even turn her head or acknowledge him, just continued staring into the fire.

"Let me guess," he started, looking straight ahead as well. "End of relationship tears." She didn't respond. He took a sip from the bottle. "You shouldn't have wasted your time with that jackass in the first place." Bonnie's head snapped in his direction and she glared at him.

"Fuck you, Damon."

"Fuck me." He nodded. "He's the one that breaks your heart, and I get the _fuck you_. Sounds about right." He took another drink and muttered, "Stupid ass girls."

"Excuse me?!" Bonnie jumped and faced him, her face twisted in anger. "What did you just say?"

He turned and stepped closer to her. "I said. Stupid. Ass. Girl!" He emphasized, his blue eyes widened. "Stupid! You're a stupid girl, Bonnie!"

"Asshole!" She shrieked. "You never miss the opportunity to kick me while I'm down."

"I'm not trying to kick you, I'm telling you the truth," he argued. "You've continuously put up with this guy's bullshit for years, now you're sitting in my house shedding wasted tears on this dickhead! Does that sound smart?"

"Says the guy who keeps going back to the same woman who has brought nothing but drama and stress to his life!" She threw back. "How dare you judge me?! You've lost good women behind this crazy bitch, Rebekah! Time after time after time!"

"Because I'm an idiot!" Damon shouted. "I'm an idiot, and so are you. At least I can own up to this fact. A girl as pretty as you should never have to put up with the shit you deal with from Lockwood! Even if you are infuriatingly annoying." He took another long drink. Bonnie was taken aback.

"Pretty? Maybe you should put that bottle down," she suggested. "It's making you say things you don't mean."

"I never say things I don't mean," he replied. "I'm only beginning, sweetheart, I'm nowhere near as smashed as I plan to get it. Here." He thrust the bottle at her. "Maybe alcohol has the opposite effect on you and makes you get some sense." He walked past her toward the bar.

"The one and only time you've ever paid me a compliment in all the years I've known you and you have to follow it up with insults." Bonnie shook her head and drank from the bottle.

"I'm only telling the truth," he said as he poured some more liquor into a glass. "You may be a pain in my ass that I'm forced to deal with because of my brother, but I can see the appeal you may have to the few people you're not a constant bitch to. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Tyler blew up after your brother went the house to get my things," she explained before drinking some more. "He said some really nasty things to me. I didn't want my Grams to see how upset I was, so I came here. I was hoping Stefan would be here."

"But you got me instead," Damon finished. "How disappointing."

"Yep."

"You're not alone," he revealed. "I just had the Skype call from hell. She tried to stab me over unfounded allegations, yet thinks I'm the sorry asshole. I will never understand."

"You shouldn't have wasted your time with that jackass in the first place," Bonnie threw at him.

Damon nodded and raised his glass. "Touche." Then he downed the rest of it.

Bonnie did the same with the bottle. "A guy as hot as you doesn't need to take shit from a psychopath like Mikaelson," she continued, recalling Damon's earlier words to her. "I may not be able to stand your presence, but I can see the appeal to people you're not being a constant asshole to." She shook her head and put the empty bottle down at the table. "I need to stay away from this stuff. It's making me say things I have no business saying."

"A drunk man's words is a sober man's thoughts."

"I'm not drunk yet," she said. "I am starting feeling this bourbon, though."

"I'm not drunk either," he said with a shrug. "I will be soon."

Bonnie shook her head. "I have to go."

"Why?" Damon questioned. "What are you going home to? NYPD Blue reruns with Grams? You might as well stay here and drink until we're both successfully wasted and not thinking about our failed love lives."

Bonnie's brow scrunched. "Damon, you and I can't stand each other," she reminded him. "Anytime you've ever spoken I've wanted to stab you."

"Now, that's not true, Bons," he argued as he waltzed over to her with a newly poured glass in hand. "You and I used to get along pretty well, way back in the day."

"Yeah, that was before you slept with Caroline, one of my closest friends at the time, who you knew had a mad crush on you for years then never called her again," Bonnie admonished him. "Your asshole behavior hit an all time high after that. Caroline was a good girl, and you used her. Then got back with Rebekah the next day and basically shoved it in Caroline's face."

"That wasn't intentional."

"You went to a party Caroline was throwing with her!"

"That was years ago!" Damon exclaimed. "We've already established how stupid I am when it comes to Bekah, let's not live in the past. Maybe if we hang tonight and don't rip each other's throats out, then we'll be able to be around each other in the future."

"I don't know, Damon," Bonnie said with a head shake, then she chuckled. "You know Tyler would really freak if he found out I spent all night drinking with you. He still considers you his archenemy." She could only imagine the names he would call her then.

"Good," Damon said with a smirk, leaning closer to her. "He's given you hell, why not give him a little back." He handed her the glass of bourbon. "We've been stupid for years, why not be stupid for another night?"

"What are you suggesting?"

He suddenly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. "Let's be stupid with each other." His lips were on hers. Bonnie's eyes widened as he kissed her fervently, and she pushed him off.

"Damon, what the hell?!" She shouted. "You're not going to use me to get back at Rebekah! I'm not Caroline!"

"Took you a second," Damon pointed out. "I think you might want to use me a little too. Why fight the best night of your life?"

"Asshole!" Bonnie whipped the contents of the glass cup in his face with a vengeance. "You disgust me." She started to storm past him as he wiped his face with his shirt.

"Hey!" Damon shouted, quickly moving in front of her. "You're going to stop throwing shit on me."

"Stop being such a pig and I will!"

"Let's not pretend like my actions are out of left field," Damon argued. "You could've left if you really wanted to, but you didn't. You don't want to want this Bonnie, but you do."

"You're so full of yourself, it's disgusting."

"You've disliked me ever since I slept with Caroline but I think it's because you had a crush on me yourself, not because I hurt her," he said.

"Ugh! You wish!"

"We both admitted that we find each other attractive so what are we fighting about?" He started to lean in closer to her. She raised her hand to slap him but he quickly caught it before she could connect. His eyes were wide and angry as he slowly brought her hand down, his grip on her wrist tight. He brought his face closer to hers as he issued a warning. "Don't ever fucking touch me."

Bonnie's heart was racing as she stared up into his eyes. She didn't know if it was the buzz from the alcohol or not, but she suddenly felt an urge to jump on him. Her eyes traveled down to his lips which seemed to be calling to her, and before she could think about what she was doing, she was kissing him.

She was kissing him feverishly, like it was the last time she would be wrapped around another human being. He brought his hands to her face as he pushed his tongue past her glossed lips. They devoured each other furiously. A moan escaped Bonnie, and she pushed him until he fell back onto the couch. He looked up at her with pure lust in his eyes, and she quickly straddled him. She brought her lips to his again before grabbing the bottom of his shirt, and with his assistance, pulling it up over his head. She took a second to rub her hands over his chest then down to his hardened abs, before fusing their mouths together again, their hands groping every bit of each other.

Growing hotter by the second, Damon gripped her waist and pushed her back until she was laying down. He brought his body down on top of hers and was kissing on her neck as she wrapped her legs around him. He pulled the strap of her shirt down and was beginning a trail of kisses from her lips down to the top of her breast when the sound of a loud, melodious tune rang out into the air.

Bonnie gasped. "My phone!"

"Ignore it," Damon demanded. He tried to kiss her again but she moved her head.

"Shit!" She swore. "What the fuck are we doing?! Get off of me!"

"What?!"

"Get off!" She cried, pushing against his broad shoulders. "I have to go!" He sat up and she jumped up, fixing her clothes.

"Bonnie..."

She grabbed her phone off the coffee table and ran out of the house without another word to him. He sat there, hot and confused, long after he heard the sound of the door slamming shut behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If their hook-up seemed out of nowhere, keep in mind that they were both in a hard space, dealing with a lot of emotions, and feeling vulnerable. Please, leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Sex & Lies

**A/N: Warning - this chapter contains lemon. Hope you don't mind mature content because it's coming at cha!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to The CW. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p><strong>4 - Sex &amp; Lies<strong>

"Fuuucckkk!" Elena's back arched off the bed, her fingers wound tightly into sheets. Stefan's head was buried in between her legs, and she was blissfully riding the edge. His tongue delved deeper inside her and she couldn't hold it off any longer. Cries of pleasure escaped Elena as she was pushed over the edge, and Stefan hungrily caught all of it in his mouth.

Elena fell back onto the pillows, her brown eyes cast to the ceiling. "Wow," she said with a smile. "That's a way to wake up in the morning."

Stefan laughed as he moved from between her legs and lay beside her. "Couldn't help myself," he said. "You always look so damn tasty." Elena turned on her side to face him.

"The same could be said about you, Mr. Salvatore," she replied, in a seductive tone. Their lips connected. Elena moved on top of him, aching for more, and he firmly gripped her ass. She sucked on his bottom lip, softly grinding on him and was rudely interrupted by the blaring of the alarm clock.

"Ugh!" She angrily smashed the button to quiet it. "I have to get ready for work."

"In a minute." Stefan went to kiss her again but she moved her head back, pushing down on his chest for support as she climbed off of him and slid off the bed.

"Sorry, bae, but a minute always turns to five then another ten," the brunette reminded him, as she grabbed her work clothes she'd brought with her the night before in anticipation of sleeping over, from on top of Stefan's dresser. "I really can't be late."

"Aaah! Curse these blasted morning shifts!" Stefan whined, his erection pointed high in the air. Elena shook her head at his crybaby act then headed to the bathroom to complete her morning routine. When she returned some time later, wrapped in a thick towel, her long hair dripping, Stefan was at the window, chatting on the phone.

"Are you sure?" He was saying. "Okay, if you say so. Talk to you later."

"Who was that?" Elena inquired as he hung up the phone.

"Bonnie," he replied, plopping down on the bed. "She sounds much better today."

"Good. Is she coming tonight?"

"Coming to what?" Inquired a confused Stefan.

"Stefan! Please tell me you did not forget?!" Elena exclaimed, incredulously.

His brow furrowed. "I'm still not sure what..."

"Omigod, I'm meeting some of my work friends at the new restaurant and dance club, NoBu," she reminded him, as she dressed. "I told you about it a week ago! You said you would come with me, and I told you to invite Bonnie."

"Oh. My bad."

Elena rolled her eyes. "We're going," she stated, matter-of-factly. "Call her back and tell her."

"There's nothing Bo hates more than a last minute invitation," Stefan said, knowingly. "It takes her no less than two hours to get ready to go out, and if she doesn't have an outfit she'll definitely be pissed at me."

"If she needs a dress I'm sure I have something."

"Dress?"

"It's an upscale place," she said. "We have to look nice."

"Where is this place? I never even heard of it."

"Just outside of Mystic Falls," she answered. "It's going to be fun. We haven't been out in awhile. Bon needs this. She's dealing with a lot. She can use a little distraction. You can even invite your brother, as long as he swears not to immediately get drunk, hit on all my friends, and be a complete ass to everyone."

"That's exactly how I'll put it," Stefan replied, sarcastically. "I'm sure he'll really appreciate it." Elena smiled then gave him a peck on the lips.

"You're cute," she stated. "Now call Bonnie."

* * *

><p>Bonnie arrived at the Salvatore mansion a little later than planned that night. She had not been thrilled at Stefan's same-day invite, but after he and Elena insisted she agreed, and even became excited at the prospect of going out. It had been awhile since she'd really done anything fun, and she wanted to do it right. After primping and prepping, she left her Grams' house and headed to Stefan's.<p>

"Look at you, sexy mama!" Elena gushed when she opened the door for Bonnie. Elena was in a short, midnight blue dress that displayed her long, tan legs. Her brown locks were pulled into a low half ponytail, and they flowed over her shoulders, and her lips were painted in a dark lipstick. She admired Bonnie in her strapless black and purple dress that hugged her curves and her six-inch matching stilettos. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and hung low, and her smoky eyes brought even more sexy to her look. Needless to say, both girls looked hot.

The two embraced as Bonnie stepped in the house. "I'm so excited we're going out!" Elena exclaimed. "It's been so long!"

"I know, thanks for inviting me," Bonnie said with a smile. They walked into the living-room and Stefan sauntered in from the kitchen. He stopped short at the sight of Bonnie.

"Whoa," he said.

"Nice to see you, handsome," Bonnie flirted. Stefan smiled and gave her a hug.

"You look nice, Bo," he complimented.

Elena was already pouring Chardonnay into a glass and handed it out to Bonnie. "Already?" Bonnie questioned.

"Don't worry," Elena responded. "Stefan's designated driver tonight."

"In that case..." Bonnie took it and held it up. "Cheers." She gulped it down. She didn't plan to get too crazy that night, but figured a little buzz wouldn't hurt. She did have to be careful. Drinking made her do, or almost do as was the case two nights prior, ridiculous things like sleep with the Salvatore she found abhorrent.

"Where's your brother?" Bonnie casually asked Stefan.

"Upstairs," he replied. "Don't worry, he's not coming. I invited him and he very rudely rejected me. He's been in a pissy mood the last few days, he would just kill everyone's fun anyway." Bonnie shifted her eyes away guiltily.

"Cut him some slack," Elena said. "He's going through a break-up with the world's craziest Brit." She finished off her drink then slammed the glass down. "It's time to go. We're already running late."

"Right, just give me one minute to run to the bathroom," Bonnie requested. Elena nodded and turned to Stefan, and Bonnie quickly exited the room. She started down the hall, then looking back to make sure she wasn't being watched, bounded up the stairs. When she reached the top she could hear the sounds of a TV going spilling out into the hall. She approached Damon's room where the door was open. When she peeked in, she couldn't see him, just the flat screen TV that took up half the wall. She stepped a bit further into the room and he suddenly appeared from out of the bathroom, in the process of throwing on a shirt.

"Oh." Bonnie stopped short, and she couldn't keep her eyes from traveling down to his abs as he buttoned up. Damon looked her up and down.

"Don't you look nice and slutty," he quipped before turning away from her. Bonnie nodded as she expected nothing less from him.

"I thought we should talk for a second," she said, taking another step into the room. He didn't turn, just picked up a glass of bourbon sitting on his dresser and drank from it.

"Nothing to talk about."

"That's my point," she said. "Thank you for not saying anything to Stefan about what happened the other night. I think that's something we should keep to ourselves." He slammed his cup down then turned and glared at her.

"Stefan and I really need to start locking our door," he proclaimed. "Keep strays like you out. Get out."

"What?"

"Get out of my room!" He snapped. "I'm sure you'll find some loser at the club you'd rather slut it up with."

"Why are you so angry?" Bonnie asked, incredulously. Damon rapidly crossed the room to her.

"You must be hard of hearing so let me help you out." He grabbed hold of her and forcibly pushed her out of the room. Bonnie looked at him with wide eyes.

"Damon..."

He shut the door in her face.

* * *

><p>The club was packed to the brim. An electro beat pumped through the speakers and the floor was filled with nicely dressed twenty-somethings dancing for their lives. Bonnie and Elena were right in the middle, working up a sweat. Bonnie couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun, and had just let her inhibitions go like this. Stefan was behind Elena, only slightly moving as he bopped his head to the beat. He wasn't much of a dancer when he was sober.<p>

The song switched and Bonnie needed a breather. "I'll be right back!" She shouted to Elena loudly to be heard over the music. "I need to get some water!" Elena nodded and Bonnie weaved her way through the crowd over to the bar. Sliding onto one of the stools she requested water from the bartender, fanning herself due to the heat of being in such close proximity to so many people.

"Tapping out already?" A voice from beside her questioned. She turned to see one of Elena's work friends, Liam, a cute and confident RN. Bonnie had noticed he'd eyed her throughout the entire dinner, something Elena even pointed out in a whisper to her, but she didn't engage him because she didn't want him to think she was giving him the go-head. It seemed now like he hadn't caught that hint.

"I'm just thirsty," she said as she took the glass of water from the bartender. "It's getting really hot in here."

"I can't believe you can move like that," Liam complimented, looking her up and down. "I'm impressed."

"Why aren't you dancing?" She inquired.

He shrugged. "I was waiting for the right girl to dance with," he stated. At that moment the song switched again. _Go, can I go with you,_ the sultry voice of Grimes crooned over a dance beat. He confidently held out his hand. "Do you mind?" She was here to have fun and it was just a dance. _Why the hell not_, she thought to herself before taking his hand.

She led him out to the dance floor. holding onto his hand as she swayed her hips and ground her posterior up against him. She caught Elena's eyes and the girl gave her a wide smile and a thumbs up. They danced into another song. Bonnie turned to face him, bringing their bodies close, and seductively wrapped her hands around his neck as they swayed together to the music. Liam seemed enraptured by her as he stared into her emerald eyes.

"You are so gorgeous," he told her. Everything she did was sexy, and he wanted nothing more than to cap the night with seeing her naked. She didn't reply, just continued moving.

They kept dancing and Bonnie didn't feel the need for another dance partner. Liam was cute and he had some sort of rhythm. He would do for the night. At one point, he moved his position to the other side of her, and Bonnie's eyes widened at the sight of a familiar Italian standing near the bar, grilling her with his electric blue eyes. She shot him a wondering look but he didn't make a move, just stood there completely still, watching them. She didn't know how long he'd been there and why he was just staring like a creeper but she no longer felt comfortable. She turned to face Liam again but she wasn't dancing with as much energy.

"I'll be back," she told him. "Going to the bathroom." He nodded and she walked off and quickly headed toward the back of the club to the ladies' rest room. When she emerged five minutes later, she was not all the way surprised to find Damon waiting for her.

"You wouldn't be trying to hide from me, would you?" He questioned, sardonically.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me?" She snapped with full-on attitude. "You literally kicked me out of your room today, then you have the nerve to speak two words to me? Get out of my face!" She walked past him, purposely bumping into him on the way, and he reached out and gently grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't fucking touch me, Damon."

"I'm sorry," he declared. "I was an ass to you. I admit it. Can we go outside for a minute and talk?"

"No, I already tried that." She snatched her arm from his grip. "What are you even doing here?"

"I needed to get out of the house," he responded. "And out of my own head."

"Good luck with that." She turned and stalked away. She found Elena and Stefan with Elena's coworkers, including Liam, hanging at the bar. Liam gave her a head motion indicating he wanted her to come over to him. She sighed and settled into the stool he was standing next to.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked her.

"Sure, I'll take one," she said. She hadn't had an alcoholic drink since the Chardonnay Elena had given her back at the mansion, but her short conversation with Damon made her want to drink. A lot. "A sex on the beach is fine." Liam smiled and ordered her drink for her. Bonnie rolled her eyes at the sound of Damon's voice behind her.

"I would be happy to provide that for you," Damon quipped, making a clear innuendo. Bonnie sucked her teeth and shook her head. "Oh, you meant the drink." Damon smirked, proud of his stupid joke. Liam gave him a once-over. "You must be one of Elena's friends."

"Yeah. Liam." He held out his hand and the men gave each other a firm shake.

"Damon," he replied. "Stefan's older brother. And a good friend of Bonnie's."

"What he means is that we've known each other a long time," Bonnie corrected. The bartender placed her drink in front of her.

"What are you doing with that girly drink?" Damon asked. "I know for a fact you like some good old bourbon. And what comes after." Bonnie clenched her jaw in an effort to not curse him out in front of everyone.

"Damon..." Stefan had made his way over, and he stood with a disapproving look on his faec.

"What?" Damon asked, innocently. "I'm just making friends with the nurses and reacquainting with my old pal, Bon Bon."

"I'm so glad you decided to come!" Elena popped up with faux enthusiasm. "Are you going to dance?"

"Depends," he said then turned to Bonnie. "Bon..."

"You're joking, right?" She replied, incredulously.

Damon shrugged. "You're the one missing out." He strutted away and disappeared into the sea of clubgoers.

"That's really your brother?" Liam asked Stefan who nodded almost shamefully. "Wow, you guys are very different."

"Thank you," Stefan said, jokingly.

Liam turned his attention back to Bonnie who was already nearly done with her drink. "I hope the joke was just on him because I would love to dance with you again," he said. Her mood for partying was diminished and she was just ready for the night to be over so she could go home. Unfortunately, she had carpooled with Stefan and Elena so she had to wait until they were ready to go and Elena was still in full turn-up mode.

"I think I'm going to just chill," Bonnie told Liam. "Sorry, my feet are killing and honestly, I'm tired. I rarely go out anymore. I'm used to being in bed by ten."

"I understand," he said. Everyone else they were with had moved back onto the dance floor but he didn't budge. Bonnie wanted to be left alone but she didn't have the heart to tell him that.

"You can go back and dance, it's okay," she told him instead. "You don't have to stay with me. I don't want to kill anybody's vibe."

"You're not," he promised. "I would much rather be around you than anyone else here." She gave him a small smile and they chattered away for a few minutes. Soon, a busty blonde in a tight red dress that just barely covered her nipples stumbled over and aggressively grabbed Liam by the arm.

"Come dance with me, cutie!" She commanded. He looked so uncomfortable Bonnie almost found it comedic.

"Oh, no, I'm with - " He started to say but Bonnie quickly cut him off.

"No, it's okay, dance with her!" She encouraged, excitedly. He looked at her with eyes that said, _Don't let her take me_, and Bonnie had to stifle a laugh. The woman tugged him away and Bonnie gave him a thumbs up. "Have fun," she mouthed, then they were gone.

She turned in her stool to face the dance floor to take in the happenings. Elena was getting Stefan to loosen up a little bit and dance a little more, the blonde girl was bent over so low as she twerked on Liam, Bonnie was sure her boob would pop out at any moment, and Damon was sandwiched between two girls, all three dancing wildly. Bonnie found she was still stuck on Damon as the DJ fused flawlessly into the next song and he was now just with one of the girls. She grinded up against me, putting her all into her sexy moves. She bent over and Bonnie curled her lip up in disgust. Damon's eyes lifted and met hers. He kept them locked on Bonnie as the girl continued to basically dry hump him. Bonnie felt the sudden impulse to get out of the club and get some air. She stood and walked away, not giving a second look back. She went out to the parking lot and settled down onto the curb.

It wasn't long before Damon was sitting down next to her. "Ugh, why are you following me?" She complained.

"I just came out to have a good time with my friends," he responded, casually. "Now, I need some air and you just happen to be out here."

"We are not friends," she snapped. "We will never be friends. You're not my type of person, Damon."

"I apologized to you, Bon Bon," he pointed out. "That's something I barely ever do."

"So I'm supposed to bow down and kiss your feet because I was worthy enough for one of your sorry ass apologies?" She quipped. "Please, you can keep that."

"Regardless, I would say the dynamics of our relationship has changed."

"You're right, we made things worse," she said. "Look, we kissed. That's it. I stopped it before it went too far and nothing like that will ever happen again. If you open your mouth about it to anyone, I will deny it until I'm blue in the face. Now, let's not ever talk about it again."

"You've rejected me and denied me all in one night," Damon said thoughtfully. "I can honestly say you're the first woman to ever do that. I'm not sure how I feel about it."

"I'm done with this night. I just want to go home."

"So do I," Damon said, standing up. "Let's go."

"I'm not going home with you!"

"Relax, I'm just giving you a ride to my house," he said. "Your left your car parked there, right? Once we get there you can drive yourself the rest of the way home. Don't make it a bigger deal than it is." Bonnie pondered a moment. She was ready to go, but she wasn't ready to be in a car alone with Damon Salvatore. "Would you really rather stay here in this sweaty ass club, making lame conversation with lame guys pretending to have fun?"

Bonnie sighed and took his extended hand so she could stand. "Fine," she reluctantly agreed. "No funny business. And Liam isn't lame, he's cute."

Damon smirked and led her to his car. As they drove off from the club Bonnie sent Stefan a text telling them she was tired and thanked him for the invite, promising to give him a call the next day. Damon was quiet as he drove. The radio was on but it was practically inaudible so Bonnie eventually reached out to turn it up. Damon quickly slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch my radio," he snapped.

"Well, put something on!" She complained. "Some music or something."

"No, I like to drive in silence after leaving a place like that," he stated. Bonnie rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"You're always so much fun," she muttered sarcastically.

Damon smirked. "So, are you going to start dating that Liam guy next?" He questioned.

"Why do you keep bringing him up?" Bonnie asked, annoyed. "I _just _broke up with Tyler, I'm not going to be dating anybody. I don't even know the guy! We just met tonight. He's Elena's friend, not mine."

"They way you were shaking your ass on him seemed like you wanted to get to know him a little better," Damon quipped.

"What does it matter to you?!" She cried. "Why do you care so much?" Bonnie looked at him but he didn't say anything. "No...you can't possibly be jealous, Damon?"

"I don't get jealous," he stated, simply.

"You wouldn't have the right," she said. "We're nothing to each other. You looked like you were having a good enough time with those half naked girls that were grinding on you. I'm sure you got a number or five in the short time you were there."

"What does it matter to you?" He threw back.

"It really doesn't," she muttered. They rode in silence again. Eventually, sucking her teeth, Bonnie reached over to turn the volume up again.

"What the hell did I tell you?!" Damon cried in frustration.

"I don't want to just hear the sound of you breathing!"

"We're two minutes from the house, relax," he said. "I should've left you on that curb."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Fuck you, Damon," she spat.

He rolled his eyes. "That should be your motto," he quipped "You say it more than you say anything else." He looked at her. "Speaking of fucking, you said you stopped it before it went any further but that's not that case."

"Now, is that not ever talking about it again, Damon?"

"This will be the last time," he promised as he parked in the driveway of the mansion. "Admit it. If we hadn't been interrupted you wouldn't have stopped anything. You wanted it to happen just as much as I did. I could feel it in the way you kissed me."

"So what if I did!" She cried out. "The moment has passed. Get over it."

"I saw the way you were watching me tonight," he told her, his blue eyes set intensely on her. She met his eyes, then slowly shook her head. How she wished he was unattractive. She wished he didn't ooze sex appeal all over the place, and that she didn't feel a slight tingle when he looked at her this way. A look of pure lust, something completely new to their relationship.

"I have to go," she declared, then reached back to open the car door. Damon quickly leaned over her and forcibly shut it.

"Stop trying to run from me," he demanded in a low tone, his face only an inch from hers, his icy blues expressing a mixture of frustration and desire. "I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend. Trust me, that's something I would never ask of you." His words were biting, and Bonnie's faced twisted into an angry expression.

"God, I wish I could stuff your mouth with a fucking sock!" She hissed.

"I'm only telling the truth," he continued. "You're a good girl, and I don't need that. I'm not used to it. I don't want someone trying to tame me."

"You're afraid to let a woman have a positive effect on you?" She said. "That's a shame."

"It's a shame you think you could have an effect on me," he retaliated. "I think you might like me the way I am. I doubt there's anyone else that turns you on as fast as I do." It was at this moment that Bonnie realized his hand was on her knee, slowly sneaking it's way upwards. She quickly moved it but he leaned in closer to her. "If I'm lying, then you can get out of this car right now and go. I won't chase you."

He waited. She didn't move.

His lips were full on hers. In a reflexive action, she slapped him across the face. He narrowed his eyes at her, but he didn't react, and he didn't move away. She grabbed his face and they were kissing again. She was pushed back against the car door as they devoured each other, kissing with even more passion than they had before. Her hands were gripping the collar of his shirt, the fabric tightly knotted in her small fists. His hand traveled up her dress, inadvertently pushing it up, and he tightly gripped her bare thigh. Bonnie's kisses were widely open-mouthed as his tongue traveled inside, massaging hers with his own.

He suddenly pulled away, opened his car door, and got out. Bonnie was frozen, wide-eyed and confused. A few seconds later, her own door was being opened and she was pulled out. Damon slammed it shut then pushed her up against it. He cupped her round ass with both hands and pushed her up, fusing their mouths together again. Her legs were nearly shaking she was so horny, and Damon knew they had to get out of the street before he lost all control and snatched her dress off right then and there.

"Get inside, Bennett," he demanded. "**Now**."

* * *

><p>"So, she just left?"<p>

Stefan and Elena were walking to his car, dead tired from a full night of clubbing. Elena had drank a considerable amount of vodka, so she had a slight stumble in her gait and had to lean on her boyfriend for support. "I guess so," Stefan replied, his arm wrapped around her as he guided her through the parking lost. "She said in the text she was tired and wanted to go home. Said she had fun though."

"Well, that's good," Elena replied. "But with Damon, though? I would think she'd rather wait for us than endure a half hour car ride with him.

Stefan shrugged. "I will never understand those two." They reached the car. "I think they dislike each other now more out of habit than anything. I'm sure this will never happen again, anyway. Damon isn't used to leaving the club with a girl and not getting laid after." Elena chuckled then turned at the sound of someone saying her name.

"Liam!" She pulled away from Stefan and threw her arms around her co-worker.

"I just wanted to say goodbye," Liam said as they broke apart.

"Yes, thanks for coming," Elena gushed, a slight slur in her speech.

"Of course, anytime," he replied. "Hey, what happened to your friend? She just disappeared."

"She went home early," Stefan explained. "She was feeling tired."

"I thought she rode here with you guys," Liam said.

"She did," Stefan said. "My brother gave her a ride home." Liam nodded but he didn't look too thrilled about that fact. He looked to Elena.

"Do you think you could give her my number?" He asked. "Have her give me a call. We were having a good conversation, and I would love to continue it."

"I knew you liked her," Elena teased with a crooked smile. "You want to maaarrry her." Liam looked at Stefan who shook his head in embarrassment. Elena was always a little too friendly and extra silly when she was tipsy.

"She'll talk to her for you," Stefan intervened. "Just don't get your hopes up that she'll call. She just broke up with her boyfriend a few days ago. I'm pretty sure she's taken a break from dating for awhile."

Liam shrugged his shoulders. "It's a worth a try. She's too beautiful for me not to try." Stefan nodded in understanding and he and Liam exchanged a firm handshake. "Bye Elena." He gave the pretty brunette a wave then turned and stalked away.

Elena leaned even more into Stefan and whispered loudly in his face, "They're going to get married!" He moved his head as her breath reeked of alcohol.

"It's time to get you home," he declared.

* * *

><p>Bonnie had been hesitant crossing the threshold into Damon's room, because she knew once she did, it would be a done deal. Now, as he stood before her in almost nothing, she knew this was exactly what she wanted. She brought her hand up behind her back, and slowly zipped her dress down. Damon's eyes narrowed at her, waiting for the invitation. She brought the top half of her dress down, baring herself to him for the first time, and what he saw was perfection.<p>

He was over her in an instant. She fell back onto the bed as his tongue made it's way into her mouth. His hands were on her breasts, and his lips traveled down to her neck, then down to the full mounds in his hands. She breathed heavily as he brought one into his mouth, her hand grabbing hold of his dark hair. He sucked on them both aggressively, He wanted to taste all of her. He looked up at her and hardened even more at the sight of her face twisted in pleasure, her back slightly arched off the bed.

He sat up and started to yank her dress down more. It was tight, especially around her hips, so she had to assist in wiggling out of it. He tossed it to the side then in one quick motion, flipped her over onto her stomach. He slid her panties off and took a moment to admire her.

"You are so fucking sexy," he breathed, bringing his hands to her backside, rubbing and gently squeezing. She yelped as he gave her ass a sharp slap.

"What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly, as he shifted his body downward. She couldn't see him but she could feel his fingers on her vagina.

"I want to taste you," he stated just before she felt his tongue down there. She gasped and he proceeded to use it on her expertly. She found herself moaning as he penetrated her with his tongue, sliding it up and down her lips, moving it inside and rubbing against her walls. "You taste so fucking good," he took a moment to state before diving back in. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her legs were shaking as he brought her feelings she was sure she'd never experienced before. She was aching to have all of him.

He moved his head, slipped a finger inside of her and shifted away. Bonnie could hear him fumbling with something in his bedside drawer and knew what was coming next. Soon, he brought his body down on top of hers. He spoke softly into her ear. "You want me?" Bonnie didn't respond and he aggressively pushed another finger inside of her. "Do. You. Want me?"

"Yes," she moaned. He removed his fingers and she felt his manhood poking at her entrance.

"Say it."

"I want you..."

He slowly slid the tip in and she was nearly bursting with anticipation, "Say it," he repeated.

"I want you, Damon."

She sucked in a sharp breath as he pushed his way inside her. She was tighter than expected. Her walls constricted around his dick and Damon felt like he could come right then and there, she felt so good. He cursed to himself, taking a moment before picking up a stroke. Bonnie moaned loudly as he impaled her repeatedly, each time harder, with more force. He was breathing heavily as he merged into her. He pushed himself up, and closed his eyes, just feeling himself sliding in and out of her wetness. He opened his eyes again at the sound of her softly moaning his name.

"Fuck!" He wrapped his hand in her brown hair and the pace of his stroke quickened.

"Fuck, I'm going to come," Bonnie swore and he moved his hips with more fervor. It was coming for him.

"Shit, you feel so fucking good!"

"Damon..." The way she moaned his name in that high pitch was too ridiculously sexy for him. He pushed further into her, feeling just how deep he could go. Her moans grew louder and one escaped him with the build up.

His release came fast and hard. His mouth had dropped open in an _O_, and he didn't realize how tightly he'd been gripping the back of her neck with one hand and her bottom with the other until after he came. He rolled off of her and toppled onto the bed beside her. She lifted her face up to peer at him.

"What the fuck did we just do?" She inquired, rhetorically.

"Something amazing," he breathed, meeting her gaze with his own ocean blues. She exhaled then turned her face into the pillow. Damon turned on his side toward her and gave a simple demand. "Look at me."

Bonnie slowly turned to face him. He brought his hand up and gently cupped her face, his fingers sliding underneath her hair. He regarded her intensely. "You..."

The sound of loud footsteps on the stairs and Stefan and Elena's voices snapped them both back into reality. Bonnie's eyes widened as she looked back at Damon. "Shit!" She swore, rolling away from him. "They're back! What if they come in here?!"

"Why would they do that?" Damon asked.

"They could've heard us!" Bonnie realized in horror right before there was a sharp knock on the bedroom door.

"Damon!" Stefan's voice came through the wood. Damon looked to Bonnie who was off the bed, wrapped in the sheet, looking like she was about to go into conniptions. "Damon, you up?" The doorknob twisted and Damon jumped up while Bonnie contemplated whether she should dive under the bed.

"Yeah!" Damon called back, quickly approaching the door, as he yanked up his boxers. He was prepared to slam it shut in Stefan's face if he tried to come in. "What do you want?"

"Where's Bonnie?" Stefan questioned. "Her car is still parked out front."

"Shit," Bonnie swore under her breath. She'd been so busy being locked in the throes of passion with her sworn enemy she hadn't even thought about the fact that they would see her car when they got back. She'd also completely forgotten about the fact that Stefan would come home eventually, or that other people even lived there.

"Uh...she said she didn't feel sober enough to drive," Damon quickly lied. "I brought her straight to her grandmother's house. She's coming back for it tomorrow."

"That's funny, she left her phone downstairs," Stefan observed. "She usually would never leave that behind."

"She fell asleep on the ride home, she must've just forgotten it," Damon said. Bonnie wasn't even breathing as she awaited Stefan's response.

"How is she going to get the car?" He asked. "I'm coming in. I don't like talking through a door, it's stupid."

"No!" Damon cried as the knob twisted again. Bonnie found herself wishing Damon had actually started locking doors like he'd threatened her with earlier. "Don't come in here! I don't have any clothes on."

"Gross, why the hell are you naked?" Stefan asked in disgust. "Never mind, I don't even want to know. How is Bo getting her car back tomorrow?"

Damon looked to Bonnie. "I think her Grams is going to bring her," he said. Bonnie furiously waved her hands no. There would be no way she could bring her Grams in on this horrible lie. "Actually, I might pick her up and bring her back to get it."

"Really?" The surprise was evident in Stefan's tone. There was a pause and it was obvious Stefan was thinking about this possibility. Damon doing anything nice for Bonnie beyond the one free ride may be even more implausible to him. "Okay, whatever then. Goodnight, bro." Bonnie released her breath at the sound of his footsteps falling away.

"Shit," she cursed again in a voice just above a whisper as she settled back onto the bed. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"We can leave after they fall asleep," he offered. "I'll drive you home and in the morning, I'll pick you again and bring you back and we'll make sure he sees you getting the car."

"You know how light of a sleeper Stefan is," she rebuffed with a shake of the head. "His room is right above the driveway and he sleeps with the window open. He'll hear your car starting."

"You guys know entirely too much about each other," Damon observed and Bonnie shot him a sharp look. "You got any better ideas to offer, Judgy?" Bonnie bristled at the fact that he was calling her that again. After the night they'd just had she figured the one thing that would change was him not calling her by the nickname he knew she hated.

"I don't know, maybe I can dive out your window and fly home, then you can get me in the morning." There was no laughter in Bonnie's tone and she looked upon Damon with wide, innocent eyes. He found her adorable in that moment and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"_Or _we could do the easiest thing and _tell _him," he said.

"Never," she declared, sharply. "He'll go off, especially on you. Remember, I'm his innocent little Bo Bo. His first reaction will be to blame you and he might try to kick you into the ground. Is that something you really feel like dealing with?" It didn't take Damon but a second to mull that one over. No, he didn't feel like dealing with his brother's dramatics. "I wish you would've come up with a better lie."

"Well, you weren't giving me anything!" He exclaimed.

"Sshh!" Bonnie hissed, her finger to her mouth as she looked like she would kick him into the ground herself if he didn't quiet down. He shut his mouth and she slightly relaxed. It was then she became painfully aware that he was in nothing but boxers and she was still completely nude under the bedsheets.

"What mess have we gotten ourselves into, Salvatore?" She questioned. He didn't respond, as he was wondering the same thing.


End file.
